


A Patchwork Pack

by CJCroen1393



Series: A Patchwork Pack (Old Version) [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Adoptive family, Bittersweet, Don't read if you don't want spoilers, Gen, Spoilers, lots of 'em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the pack she was used to, but it was still her pack, and she wouldn't ask for anything else. Spoilers for Jurassic World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Patchwork Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to see Jurassic World and oh my God it was AMAZING! 
> 
> So I wondered what Blue was gonna do now that SPOILER her sisters are dead and her dad decided to set her free. But then I remembered how she and Rexy looked at each other after the SPOILER the Mosasaurus took out the I-Rex.
> 
> And well, this happened...and I've decided to make it a series (but not a multichapered story).

Mid morning. Isla Nublar Savannah, formerly known as "Gyrosphere Valley". 

A herd of Apatosaurus lumber along, enjoying their breakfast of leaves and ferns. With their long necks and small heads, the large sauropods can reach foods that the surrounding ceratopsians, stegosaurs and hadrosaurs can't. The eldest of the herd watches for danger. So far she sees nothing. She and the rest of the herd keep up their feeding.

Far off, in the wooded area of the valley, a Velociraptor hides among the bushes. Staying still among the leaves, she is unseen by her prey. Farther back in the woods, another larger predator, Tyrannosaurus rex, is also hiding among the trees. Despite her awesome size, the Rex can keep herself as still and silent as her partner. She's large enough to overpower the Raptor, but instead she waits for the smaller predator to signal her. Perched in the trees around them were small pterosaurs, Dimorphodons. The Dimorphodons, with their keen eyesight and flight abilities, were perfect scouts for these predators. They too await the Raptor's signal. 

The sauropods hear a noise in the distance and freeze up in panic. They look out in the distance, ready to either run or fight the potential threat. Out of the forest, a Stegosaurus emerged slowly, lumbering along before grazing some of the grass. The Apatosauruses continue eating.

The Raptor signals to a trio of the pterosaurs, which fly out of the trees and into the distance. With sharp eyes, they can see the Apatosaurus herd from even high above. The Raptor sends off two other pterosaurs to fly into the area. The Dimorphodons scouted for the prey they had been hunting, ready to signal to their alpha when the time was right. The small flyers soar through the sky, using their keen eyes to spot any weakness in the herd. They spot one. A younger sauropod, injured from a previous attack. The Dimorphs give their signal, squawking in the direction of their alpha. Their alpha, the Raptor, hears. She signals to the Rex, who moves closer to the edge of the forest but remains hidden as the Raptor runs from the forest.

The Apatosauruses scatter and the chase is on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue was unsure of what to do after the Indominus Rex was vanquished. Her father had set her free, she was nobody's beta now. But without her sisters, she was nobody's alpha either. Without a pack, she was unsure if she would ever survive. She needed to hunt for something and she needed the social interaction a predator like her would require.

She ran across the wreckage of the park, searching and calling for any raptors that might have survived. Maybe there were still some Raptors? Or Raptors on the island that she had no idea of?

She kept running and calling, but she didn't get an answer.

Hours passed and still she didn't get an answer.

But as the sun came up, she heard an answer.

Not the rough, screeches of a Raptor.

But the roar of a Rex.

It wasn't a Raptor, but it was an answer nonetheless.

She called back, overjoyed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Raptor screeches loudly, sending the sauropods in a panic.

The Apatosauruses run off, bellowing at each other in a desperate attempt to get each other out of the area. The Raptor signals to the Dimorphodons that were still in the trees. The winged reptiles soar out into the air and snap at their chosen prey, cutting through bits of her skin with their sharp teeth. The Rex remains where she is, waiting for the next signal from the Raptor.

The alpha Apatosaurus notices the injured youngster being savaged by the pterosaurs and the Raptor scattering the herd. The Apatosaurus glares at the Raptor, knowing that she can take the tiny dinosaur easily. She prepares to attack the Raptor.

The Raptor, however, was expecting this...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue ran to the familiar area of the "Restricted Zone" as her father and "uncle Barry" often called it. The T. rex is standing there, looking over what was left of the park. She was a large, powerful creature, far older than Blue and far more experienced. Blue could see a set of scars running along the Rex's neck and back, but they were older than even the Indominus rex's attack. Where had these come from?

Blue and the Rex communicated back and forth. The Rex told her her story. She was the oldest animal in the park, likely the last or only of her kind. Her enclosure was a wide wooded area that was relocated after the new park was made. She had escaped during an incident twenty-two years ago, and continued to roam free across the island, eating anything she could get her jaws on until Ms. Dearing took over the park. Ms. Dearing gave her an even bigger, more comfortable enclosure that made her happy. The scars on her neck came from a Raptor that attacked her after she killed one of her pack members, but she didn't hold anything against Blue. Indeed, she didn't hold anything against the Raptors she killed either. 

She had just been hungry at the time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Apatosaurus prepared to crush the Raptor but the Raptor was expecting this. She finally gave the Rex the signal.

The Rex stormed out of the woods and pushed back the Apatosaurus alpha. During these hunts, she knew it was best to only incapacitate the alpha sauropod. The kill objective was the chosen prey. The Apatosaurus was not willing to back down, however. She pushed back as the Rex shoved into her with her head and claws. Her short arms were much more powerful than would be expected. 

Eventually she whipped the Apatosaurus to the ground with her tail before turning to the injured Apatosaurus, who still had her problems with the viciously biting pterosaurs. The Rex shoved the sauropod down to the ground with her head, scattering the pterosaurs in the process, and then dealt the finishing blow with her sharp teeth and bone crushing jaws.

The alpha Apatosaurus backed down, defeated. She and her herd fled.

The Raptor, the T. rex and the Dimorphs prepared to feed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue and the Rex walked along, together. It somehow felt right, this partnership they had now. Blue had the brains, the Rex had the muscle. Blue wanted to see if there were any other creatures that she could form an alliance with.

She called out again. This time, she got an answer immediately.

Not Raptor screeches, nor T. rex roars, but birdlike chirps.

Flying overhead was a flock of Dimorphodons. The small pterosaurs flew as one unit, perfectly synchronized like a flock of birds. They landed together in front of Blue and the Rex, squawking and chirping in response to Blue's screeching and the Rex's growls. The Dimorphs were able to fly swiftly and had keen eyesight, but they were physically weak. Having Blue and the Rex around would have benefited them.

Blue allowed them to follow her and the Rex.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Raptor, as the alpha, fed first. The T. rex fed next, tearing into the Apatosaurus' thick flesh and swallowing chunks whole. Finally, the Dimorphs began to feed, swiftly ripping chunks out with their mouths like vultures.

The Apatosaurus' huge size made her body a feast for the carnivores. Very rarely did they hunt the sauropods due to their large size meaning that the food could easily be wasted in the end.

It takes an entire day for the meal to be finished, and even then a few pterosaurs remained, picking at what was left of the carcass.

Soon the pack was off again, their appetite appeased.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue and her new pack had had a successful first hunt. They had picked a flock of Gallimimus as their first prey, simply to start small.

Blue had planned everything out. First she'd send a few of the Dimorphs out to scout for weakness in the flock. When the Dimorphs signaled, that was when Blue, the Rex and the rest of the Dimorphs would go after them. Blue had managed to take down several Gallies on her own. The Rex simply had to herd the weaker ones away, after which either Blue or a swarm of Dimorphs would overpower them. Soon they had all been fed. The Rex slept and the Dimorphs, having gorged themselves so much they could barely fly, rested along the ground. Blue simply watched her new pack, as though to congratulate them on a job well done.

It wasn't the pack she was used to, but it was still her pack, and she wouldn't ask for anything else.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, this fanfic, being based on JW, is NOT scientifically accurate. Velociraptors were not that big, were feathered and probably wouldn't hunt in packs, Dimorphodon was a poor flyer which spent more time on the ground or in the trees, etc. But because Jurassic World made the animals unrealistic on purpose, I kept the inaccuracies in there for that.
> 
> Rexy's eyesight is excellent here, because in the movie, she no longer seems to have a problem with seeing inanimate objects/animals.


End file.
